NomiRandy
' ' NomiRandy is an alternate personality created by the NinjaNomicon to teach Randy a lesson about balance in the episode "Shloomp! There It Is!" While NomiRandy is not actually evil, his laissez-faire and self-centered attitude causes chaos in Norrisville High. Personality He is similar to Randy in many ways, but there are a few important differences. He speaks with a Boston accent and he wears his hood all the time. He also lacks the morality and sense of duty that his counterpart possesses, which makes NomiRandy seem "edgy" compared to his counterpart. He is also very calm in most circumstances, keeping his head when Bash yells at him and easily outsmarting him. Even a stanked Theresa Fowler rampaging in front of him isn't enough to faze him. He also shows that he is attracted to Heidi, flirting with her and not reciprocating Theresa's interest in him. History His first and only appearance is in "Shloomp! There It Is!," in he serves as the main antagonist. In the beginning of the episode, Randy has just narrowly managed to defeat McFist's latest robot menace, at the cost of severe damage to the school grounds. He comes to the realization that his battle would have likely gone much better if only he had heeded the advice of the NinjaNomicon, and decides from that point on to go "Full Nomicon", consulting the book for advice at any given opportunity, including everyday issues such as whether to shower that day, or what to eat for lunch. Unfortunately, the NinjaNomicon will only tell Randy that Randy continues to misinterpret the meaning of the lesson, causing the book to grow increasingly frustrated with him. Finally, the book resorts to drastic measures and creates an alternative version of him (which Randy later dubs "NomiRandy"). NomiRandy attacks Randy within the NinjaNomicon and ties him to a chair. Randy can then only sit and watch helplessly as NomiRandy exits the book, and takes over his body. Once outside, NomiRandy immediately presents himself as a version of Randy Cunningham who does not care for the advice of the book, OR the responsibilities of the Ninja, going so far as to ignore a Stanked Theresa Fowler in order to hang at the Game Hole, much to Howard's delight. While at the Game Hole, Howard begins to realize there is something wrong when Randy ignores his high-five ("whiffing" a "slap"), at which point he deduces that the NinjaNomicon had something to do with this. Taking the book out back, he has a brief threatening exchange with the book in an attempt to find out what it has done to his friend, and finds himself shloomped into the book himself. Inside, Howard finds the real Randy tied to the chair and frees him (by landing on him on entry and breaking the aforesaid chair). It is at this point Randy begins to realize the true meaning of the book's lesson-of-the-day, after realizing that NomiRandy is a version of himself who blatantly disregards all advice from the book, in contrast to himself, who has been consulting the book for everything. Deducing he must go "Half-Nomicon" to regain his "balance", he then exits the book, winding up in Howard's body and doing battle with NomiRandy. The battle seems to go well for Randy, until NomiRandy puts on the Mask and dons the Ninja Suit. Even then, however, Randy is able to outthink his lesser half and force him into the NinjaNomicon with himself, whereupon Randy and Howard are returned to their own bodies, and NomiRandy supposedly ceases existing. However, there is the chance that he continues to exist within the Nomicon. Images Tumblr n0fql6Kqg71qirdogo2 1280.jpg NomiRandy.jpg Let the flirting comence.jpg Insanity.png Slap it out.png Derp.png How you doin.png Tumblr inline n0hjs2mXFf1r1if4e.gif Tumblr n1na61JuSo1r53v56o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n0ekd0dsKZ1szahuho7 1280.jpg Tumblr inline n0fzfwQ5Jv1rspoex.gif Tumblr inline n0fzeni3xj1rspoex.gif Tumblr n0z5caTpDR1t6n8n3o1 500.png 480-5.png tumblr_inline_nchsn6ZwFi1szjkp2_1.jpg tumblr_n0c7p1bY2a1s74qwqo4_250.png tumblr_n0c7p1bY2a1s74qwqo10_250.png tumblr_n0ea1dY3KB1r53v56o2_250.png tumblr_n0ea1dY3KB1r53v56o3_250.png tumblr_n0ea1dY3KB1r53v56o6_250.png tumblr_n0eerkQ3Wx1r53v56o7_250.png tumblr_n0ekd0dsKZ1szahuho1_250.jpg tumblr_n0ekd0dsKZ1szahuho2_400.jpg tumblr_n0ekd0dsKZ1szahuho9_250.jpg tumblr_n7fmpl53w91rgyk3fo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0gax4iyvL1szahuho4_250.jpg tumblr_n0eerkQ3Wx1r53v56o8_250.png MV5BMjI1NjMwODQ2MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjM5NjMwMjE@._V1__SX1303_SY572_.jpg Category:Villains Category:One-Time Character